Project Summary ? Administrative Core (AC) The role of the Administrative Core (AC) of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) is to provide strategic planning, management, resources, and oversight for the center in support of its continued mission. The significance of this role is based on the compelling national plan to prevent and effectively treat AD by 2025 through innovative research on etiology, early detection, and therapeutics. To help accomplish these goals the IADC has proposed four overall center aims for the next project period: (1) Support, enhance, and expand innovative research on AD and related dementias targeting causes, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention; (2) Provide critical research resources and infrastructure to support existing studies and enable new innovative research, including pilot studies; (3) Strongly support local, regional, and national/ international dementia research collaborations; and, (4) Provide educational and training opportunities related to dementia for learners of all levels and needs including academic programs for professionals and programs for patients, caregivers and family members, and the community at-large. The AC is responsible for overall management and strategic direction of the IADC. Leadership within the center has been extremely stable. In 2013, the center made a smooth transition of the AC to the Department of Radiology and Imaging Sciences after Dr. Andrew Saykin was appointed center director. Dr. Martin Farlow continues to serve as associate director. Brad Glazier, IADC Administrator since 1999, continues in this important role. The AC has six specific aims: (1) Overall direction and strategic planning for research on AD and related disorders. The AC will help to leverage existing strengths of faculty and programs and develop new opportunities for scientific growth and impact. It will also foster integration among the cores for thematic cohesion. The AC will coordinate the Executive Committee, including key leaders to advise and help implement the center goals. (2) Provide administrative support, resource management and oversight functions. (3) Ensure ongoing evaluation and oversight of scientific progress, research and training including coordinating the Internal and External Advisory Committees. (4) Advance the IADC goals of fostering and expanding innovative research, training and collaborative academic activities related to AD. (5) Develop and manage the IADC Pilot Project Program including solicitation of proposals, a robust and impartial review process, and tracking of outcome metrics based on external funding and publication; and (6) Serving as an effective interface to important external organizations and promoting collaboration with other national and international AD research initiatives. This includes interaction with the NIA as well as the NACC, NCRAD, ADNI, DIAN, ADCS, ADGC and other consortia. The IADC is committed to accomplishing these aims to support and accelerate progress in addressing the challenges of AD and related disorders.